happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 9: Zoo Greetings
Soon enough, Mumble awoken to see where he was, it was dark, but he could make out the light at the end of the little room he was in, slowly, he got up and walked toward where the light was shining at, he could definitely hear penguins, and there was snow at the entrance to the bigger room, but it wasn't as cold as where he began his journey. Mumble poked his head out and saw the light, as soon as his eyes adjusted to the new spectacle, he could easily make out the voices of Emperor penguins, ones he never heard before. One of them stood out of the rest, it was female, and above all else much more elegant and smooth than the others, he looked around the corner to see who it was, making sure that they didn't see him, and sure enough, it looked as if they were doing the ceremony all over again, and he soon saw who had that graceful tune, and it was when she sang, anyone would be fantasised by her. “Looking for an exit in this world of fear I can see the path that leads the way Mama never left, and daddy needs me here I wish the wind would carry a change Looking through the window to a world of dreams I can see my future slip away Honey you won’t get there if you don’t believe I wish the wind would carry a change I've had enough I’m standing up I need, I need a change I've had enough of chasing luck I need, I need a change I’m setting fire to the life that I know Let's start a fire everywhere that we go We starting fires, we starting fires 'Til our lives are burning gold 'Til our lives are burning gold Looking for my ticket to a higher place I can see my chance begin to fade One step forward and two back again I wish the wind would carry a change I've had enough I’m standing up I need, I need a change I've had enough of chasing luck I need, I need a change I’m setting fire to the life that I know Let's start a fire everywhere that we go We starting fires, we starting fires 'Til our lives are burning gold 'Til our lives are burning gold Looking back I see I had the flame in me I’m the wind that’s carrying change I've had enough of chasing luck I need, I need a change I’m setting fire to the life that I know Let's start a fire everywhere that we go We starting fires, we starting fires 'Til our lives are burning gold 'Til our lives are burning gold I’m setting fire to the life that I know Let's start a fire everywhere that we go We starting fires, we starting fires 'Til our lives are burning gold 'Til our lives are burning gold” Mumble felt as if it was the most beautiful and inspiring, not to mention comforting song that he had ever heard of, so much so, he forgot about Gloria and his home. Slowly, he walked to them to say hello, but not seeing the small puddle of water in front of him, he slipped and fell onto his back, catching everyone's attention. Mumble felt very embarrassed at that moment, until one penguin helped Mumble get up, the latter seeing who it was, it was the same penguin that sang that distinct song, she looked a lot like Gloria, but was slightly smaller than Mumble himself. “Are you all right there?” She said smoothly, even her voice was beautiful. “Yeah, didn't see that puddle there, so, yeah.” They both chuckled at that moment. “So, who are you anyway?” She asked with the same soft tone. “Well, I'm Mumble, Mumble Happy Feet.” there was a bit of silence from the two, until they both atarted laughing at the nickname. “Who gave you that nickname then?” “Well, it was for a good reason, I could tell you more later.” “Yeah, that sounds nice Mumble, my name's Christina by the way.” “Well, that's a lovely name, but with the song that you sang just a moment ago I can see why.” “Oh Mumble, we've only just met and you already seem like a nice guy.” She said calmly, soon they were greeted by the others, they all had questions about him, but Mumble just replied saying he would tell them about it tomorrow, Christina understood why, for it does take a few days to get used to the place. Eventually they got back to their starting places and resumed the ceremony, Christina came up to ask Mumble if he'd like to join. “So then, you wanna join the ceremony or what?” Christina asked nicely, and Mumble felt the deja vu of what happened back at Emperor Land, and then a wave of anger filled him, Christina immediately noticing it. “Are you okay there, Mumble?” “Yeah, just that you reminded me about something I hated, no worries though, I'll tell you tomorrow.” “Okay, it's getting late now, so I'll just sing one more song then we'll all sleep, that sound okay.” She said, with a hint of sadness in her voice. “Yeah, go for it.” Mumble encouraged, this time the different song was more, much more calmer, quieter, and sadder than the last song she sang. “2am; where do I begin, Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness Wants to follow me to bed. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well. Singing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again. Too afraid to go inside For the pain of one more loveless night. But the loneliness will stay with me And hold me till I fall asleep. I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well. Singing slowly in an empty room, Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again. Broken pieces of A barely breathing story Where there once was love Now there's only me and the lonely. Singing slowly in an empty room Can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby Let you go and let the lonely in To take my heart again.” After she sang, Mumble came nearer to her, he understood what she meant. “I guess, we both have been heartbroken at least once in our lives.” Mumble said as calmly as he could, before walking off to find a place to sleep, Christina wondering what he meant by that, before going to sleep herself. An hour later, Mumble woke up again, and walked near to the body of water, before tap dancing for a while, he soon went back in hope that no-one was watching, before sleeping, not a minute later, Christina opened her eyes more to see if Mumble was asleep, in which he was. “Well, Mumble, looks like I know your talents, but lets see if you've got any downsides tomorrow, shall we?” She said to herself quietly before going back to sleep. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions